


The last line of defense

by dttwins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Hogwarts, F/M, Good!Tom Riddle, sentient!Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle got completely out of control. The next day Tom Ridle found the Chamber of Secrets, the last line of Hogwarts defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last line of defense

Not even the headmaster knew the reason for moving stairways and disappearing rooms, doors and secret passages. It just was always like this and like with everything old, the magical world just accepted it like it was. But there was a reason. Hogwarts was sentient. There were a lot of limitations, since it was a school and a castle, but Hogwarts did its best to protect students as much as possible. Unfortunately it was not always enough.

Rape was practically unheard of in magical world. The purebloods were very careful with their bloodlines, plus accidental magic was always a very strong line of defense.

When Myrtle came to Hogwarts it could see there was something wrong with a child, but no matter how many times it would lead the girl towards her head of house, she never listened. When she got older something wrong turned into very evil. She tried and failed, thanks to Hogwarts to rape Tom Riddle. When that didn’t work out, she managed to capture him in Three Broomsticks. Not only did she rape him, she took part of his soul, to create a horcrux!

When Tom came back to Hogwarts it was too late, one more person was hurt beyond reparation and the castle couldn’t do anything. Myrtle got completely out of control, she was thinking of murder, of mass murder. She planned to destroy the castle itself, with all the students still inside! The next day Tom Ridle found the Chamber of Secrets, the last line of Hogwarts defense. Myrtle was no more, though even in death she continued to torture students and peek in the showers but at least she couldn’t physically hurt anyone again. It was too late for Tom though, he was never the same again. Hogwarts desperately wanted to help him but it was not meant to be.

Many years later when Harry Potter came to the castle, it knew the time has come. The castle helped Ron and Hermione and Harry to become friends, three abused children, they had a lot in common. They were never in any danger-one fallen brick would have solved the problem with the troll. Then it changed the tasks from the ones headmaster put up to something much easier. They passed, Quirrell was finally dead, that evil man, Headmadter successfully derailed and the spirit of Tom Riddle could finally be reborn. It solved all the problems nicely.

The ritual Tom used was found in the castle. So of course Tom didn’t know that it will also reunite all the horcruxes together as well as give him a new body. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all injured enough to warrant a visit to the healers, where the abuse would be discovered, and Headmaster knocked out in a secret room. Hogwarts was still angry at him for a lot of mistakes, and it gave Tom time to escape and start his life anew. Hopefully much happier life.  
Finally. Now on to simple tasks, Mrs. Norris was misbehaving again!


End file.
